Welcome Back, Doctor
by sui-generis-47
Summary: Amy and the Doctor 11 are exploring time and space in the beloved TARDIS, but the Doctor made the mistake of leaving Amy alone with the controls. Who is this "Rose" that she keeps hearing about? If she tries hard enough, is there a way to find her? She and Doctor manage to find out, whether it's a good thing or not. Amy: before knowing River Song, still engaged
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I consider this chapter a little short, sorry about that. It's my first full Doctor Who fanfic, but give me your true inputs. Thanks!**

"Doctor, what does this do?" Amy asked, inspecting a red lever.

"Nothing, don't touch that!" he cried, swiftly moving her away from the control. The Doctor continued to whirl around, following some sort of pattern that Amy could never comprehend. Amy rolled her eyes and looked around the TARDIS. She still couldn't get over it: the size, the purpose, the design. It all blew her away, and she imagined it still would for some time.

"Well, if it doesn't do anything, guess it doesn't matter if I touch it, does it?" she said. The Doctor didn't reply. "And, what about this purple button? What does it do?"

"Are you going to keep doing this? Because I could stop right now and drop you off in Ancient Greece."

Amy groaned and wandered away from the controls. "I swear, you're more curious than Rose," the Doctor grumbled.

"Who is that?"

"Who's who?"

Amy walked around and attempted to follow the Doctor's hands, but gave up almost immediately. Her eyes and brain couldn't work that fast at the same time. "Rose, ya' moron. I keep hearing that name everywhere; you keep mentioning her."

"What? No I don't."

Amy smirked. "Yes you do. So who is she? Friend? Sister? _Lover?_ Ooh, I sure do hope it's not all of the above-"

"No one." With a sharp jerk, the Doctor whipped his head toward Amy. His facial expression was stern, matching his serious tone. It was that one where his twisted hair hung just a bit over his eyes and his mouth was slightly open, like he was working on a frustrating puzzle that just wouldn't fit. The only sound was the whirring of the TARDIS and hushed clicks from the controls. His expression shouted to Amy that he was serious; this was not a subject to talk about. He shook his head, as if ridding it of the bad thoughts inside. Amy looked away.

"Sorry," she said in a tone that was half-serious, half-joking.

The Doctor didn't reply. As of recent, he'd been acting completely strange, even from his usual. It was bothering Amy, but she didn't dare ask about it. Although she wanted to make sure he was alright, she also didn't want to bother him with something that might not even mean anything.

"Something's wrong, something's wrong, something…over there. Other room. I'll be right back," he said. He ran off, taking leaps with his long spider-like legs towards what Amy only assumed was a bedroom. She watched until she heard the satisfying click of the door shutting. Now was her chance.

"Alright, you," she muttered, turning to face the controls of the TARDIS. "Come on now, you have to help me. Who is Rose?" The TARDIS remained still and quiet. No surprise there. "Okay, shouldn't have expected a real answer. Uh, can you take me to her?" Still nothing. "Please?" Well, now Amy was out of ideas. Unless…

Slowly, she inched towards the controls. Carefully and quickly, she flipped one of the switches like it was hot. The TARDIS made a roaring sound and lights flickered, making Amy jump back with a shriek. She glanced around, as if someone saw her, then shook her head. The TARDIS made her seem just as crazy as the Doctor.

"Alright, you. Just take me to Rose, that's all I ask. The Doctor's unhappy, he needs her, whoever she is." Amy reached for a lever, then stopped. She couldn't do this, she had no idea how to work the TARDIS. But then again, what's the worst that could happen? She ends up in the wrong time and the Doctor fixes it? Or something catches on fire? Amy made sure the fire extinguisher was still in corner before taking a deep breath and flying her hands all across the control board. Before she could hear the Doctor yelling, the TARDIS lurched and Amy was laughing with self-content and gripping onto the rails for another journey.

The TARDIS landed with another jerk and the brakes echoed. Before Amy could even stand up straight the Doctor came flying down the stairs. "What did you do, what did you do, what did you do?" he cried.

"Did I do it? Did I actually do it?" Amy laughed in glee.

"I don't know what you did, but it can't be good," the Doctor yelled. "No, oh no no no, oh no no no, _why_ were you touching the controls? _Why_? _No one_ should touch these controls except_ me_!"

"I- I'm sorry! I was just trying to…"

"Trying to what?"

Amy started for the door. Did she get them in the right place? Could Rose be waiting right outside the TARDIS? The Doctor bounded in front of her and blocked the door with his long arms. "No! I don't know what you did, it may not even be safe out here. You just wait." Slowly, he opened the TARDIS door. Amy peeked over his shoulder only to see grass beneath them.

"Are we stuck in middair? How the hell did I do that?" she said.

"No," the Doctor replied, trying to keep down his annoyed tone. "We're stuck in a bush."

"Oh. Oops."

"Yeah, oops."

"Oh, don't be such a buzzkill. Let's go explore."

"You explore, I have to be sure nothing inside the TARDIS is fried."

Amy shrugged as the Doctor walked past her. She didn't expect him to be so angry (okay, she kind of did), but it wasn't like she'd landed them in the middle of the nuclear bomb testing. She leaped down and brushed herself off. They seemed to be in a backyard of some sort, behind a lovely white home. It appeared that the family didn't spend much time there, since it wasn't exactly in the best condition. After inspecting a plant that seemed to be half dead, the door slid and a voice interrupted Amy.

"Oy, who are you?" a blonde woman asked. She was wearing a denim jacket and jeans with her hair in a messy bun. Amy cocked her head at the lady.

"Are you…are you Rose?" she asked. It wasn't exactly what she was expecting. The lady was older, and not exactly cheery-looking. Of course, Amy could have landed absolutely anywhere in time.

The woman reciprocated the confused look before spotting the TARDIS. "Oh…oh my…" she half-smiled and went back into the house, almost a bit shakily as if she was overexcited. "Rose!" she called. "There's someone here to see you!"

**If you find this at all interesting (don't know if **_**that's**_** true), I have another fic, it's a Doctor Who/Lord of the Flies crossover. It could get some views! Sorry to self promote. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope this isn't too long. Feedback would be lovely. Of course, so would time travel…**

Another young woman with blonde hair came bustling around the house, her hair bouncing. Amy could see her through the glass door, though it seemed the blonde wasn't noticing her. "What, mum? Who could be here for-"

"Back door," the other lady, her mother apparently, interrupted.

"Have you gone mad? If no one's there, I swear-"

When the young woman stopped in the doorway, Amy realized how pretty she, er, Rose, really was. Golden hair reached below her shoulders, dark eyebrows that complemented her facial features, and full lips to top off her appearance. Rose's brown eyes were gazing in awe upon the TARDIS up in the bush. She noted Amy and did a double take before approaching her.

"Are you…? No…" she said quietly. She cocked her head and, quite honestly, it was making Amy uncomfortable. She was getting ready to tell her off when Rose's question threw her off guard: "Are you the Doctor?"

Amy paused for a second, befuddled, before bursting out in laughter. "Me? Oh no, no." She was doubling over in her hysterical fit. "No, no no no. Oh, no. Ha! No. No, I'm not crazy. No."

Rose was a bit confused, embarrassed, and, honestly, a bit disappointed. "Oh. Oh! But you must know him, then!" She realized how this redhead described him: crazy. That was her Doctor, all right. And she would never have asked for him any other way.

"Oh, yeah, I know him, all right. I travel with him. Sort of like his companion. Isn't he a blast?" she laughed. Rose's face fell slightly, though she attempted to hide it. It's not like she didn't expect the Doctor to get a new companion or anything, it was just… she shook it off. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Amy," the red headed girl introduced herself. Offering a handshake. Rose took it and said, "Oh, right, I'm-"

"Rose," Amy interrupted. "Yeah, I know. I've heard so much about you."

Another surprise for Rose. She was just on a roll.s She dropped Amy's hand. "So are you two…together, or-"

"Oh, no no!" Amy interrupted again with laughter, but suppressed it much better this time. "No, see I'm engaged-" she held up her left hand to reveal the back of her fingers. "Well, there's supposed to be a ring there." Rose nodded and smiled.

She glanced up at the TARDIS in the bush. Amy noticed her bewildered expression and attempted to fill in the holes once again. "Oh, the whole landing-in-your-plant thing was my fault, sorry about that."

"You mean…you flew the TARDIS?"

"Eh, somewhat."

"Wow. You must be pretty special if you let you drive the thing."

"Oh! Well, uh, it wasn't exactly with his permission."

Rose nodded politely and smiled. "Well you're lucky you could work it. Um, were…_you_ trying to get here?"

"Oh! Yeah! That's why I'm here, see I sort of thought that since the Doctor's seemed kind of stressed lately, a bit off really, and he's been mentioning you quite often-"

"He has?" Rose asked. She could hardly believe it. After all this time, and she had been trying so hard…

"Yeah." Amy wasn't quite sure why Rose seemed so cheery, but she shrugged it off. Maybe the Doctor had some sort of thing for peppy blondes. She went through her jock phase once. "So, anyway, I hope we're not barging in or anything, but-"

"Amy!" a voice from the TARDIS hollered, interrupting. "When you get back home you will be in _so_ much trouble!" the door swung open and a man unknown to Rose stood in the doorway. That is, until she studied him for a minute. The man's hair was hanging over a side of his face. She had to hold back a scoff at his outfit: dark pants, a striped peach dress shirt under suspenders, and a scratchy-looking coat with elbow pads. Perhaps the whopper of the whole get up was the dark red bow tie. But the look on his face, the thoughts behind those eyes, an expression of thought weaving between all that information inside that head. That was him all right.

The Doctor stood in the doorway, one hand gripping onto the door and a look of purpose was pointed straight at Amy. "I don't even _know_ what you were thinking-" His scolding almost continued, but the one thing in the universe that could ever stop him was looking right in his eyes.

"Rose," he breathed.

A small smile crept on her face. "Hello, Doctor. Long time, no see." The new Doctor hopped down from the bush. It wasn't clear to him nor Rose what to do in this sort of situation. It wasn't like they made occasion cards for this sort of thing.

"You…you grew out your hair," he said quietly, gazing at the long blonde strands that ran below her shoulder, like he had first seen them.

Instinctively, Rose's fingers ran to the tips, as if she had forgotten just how far they'd grown. "Oh, yeah. Thought I'd try it out again."

Amy awkwardly stood in the middle, darting her eyes from one to the other. "Well, okay," she said, attempting to break the tension. "So, I bet you two have stuff to catch up on, eh? I mean, other than hair."

She seemed to almost have gone unnoticed; it was like watching a staring contest between the other two. "Oh, yeah," Rose muttered. "Come in, you two. I'll get you some tea."

The Doctor could tell it wasn't very different from Rose's old home. Most of the furniture was essentially the same, even the same spot. Rose led the pair into the living and was off to retrieve refreshments. Amy only requested a glass of water. As soon as Rose disappeared into the next room, the Doctor went back to hounding on Amy.

"The TARDIS is fried!" he hissed at her.

"I'm sorry! I really, really am…wait, the TARDIS can get fried?"

"It's complicated," he muttered. "In layman's terms, yes, it's essentially fried."

Amy rolled her eyes. "But this was where I wanted to go! I wanted to find Rose. And you know what, she seems pretty happy to see you-"

"Wait wait, what did you just say?" he asked. His eyes sparked again. The spark when something just wasn't right, the tail of a missing link, another question to join his collection.

"She seems happy to see you-"

"No, no- wow, you haven't quite caught on to this yet, have you? You said, you said- you said you _wanted_ to come here. Why would _you_ want to come here?"

Amy rolled her eyes; she never wanted to get too friendly. "I was curious. Thought maybe she'd help you out. You haven't been yourself."

The Doctor looked at her with strange eyes that kind of reminded her of the facial features of an owl. "Haven't been myself, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean you haven't been as friendly and easygoing, you big dope. Plus you keep mentioning her. Sometimes I think you don't even notice half the time."

The Doctor leapt up. He needed to move, he needed to release energy, he needed to do _something_. Slowly he paced the room. He inspected photographs, on the walls, on the tables. All of them were new, obviously. No baby pictures of Rose with her hair sticking up all funny, no grade school pictures with her eyes accidentally halfway closed. It hit the Doctor that they really did have to start over. The pictures he did see included ones of Jackie and Pete exploring the world, looking happier that the Doctor had ever seen them. Machu Pichu, New York, Ireland. It was impressive, he thought, if they were excited by only one time period.

Then a few other pictures caught his eye. Rose was smiling with a tall man, his hair gelled messily. Though the Doctor had never looked at his reflection much, he knew that the man in the photograph was the human version of his 10th regeneration. His smile was big and gleaming, like that of a child's, and the Doctor wondered if he really he himself had ever truly looked that happy.

"That's the problem, Amy," he said, snapping back into their conversation. "I don't."

"Don't what?" Even Amy's mind had wandered.

"I don't notice when I say her name. You asked me today who Rose was, you told me I said her name. But I didn't. At least, I didn't think so."

Rose unknowingly interrupted the conversation, bringing in a tray holding two mugs of steaming tea and a glass of water. "Alright, Doctor, one hot cup of jasmine and lavender, no sugar, no honey."

As Rose was passing Amy her water, the Doctor was looking at Rose with a completely bewildered expression. She noticed his wide eyes and wrinkled forehead. "What, what is it?"

He shook his head as if bringing himself back into reality. "What made you want to bring me that specific type? Why not something simple, like mint, or chamomile?"

Rose was slightly embarrassed. "I just…I thought you liked that. I mean, you-I mean, my Doctor- I mean, the other Doctor…it's his favorite blend. We were playing around in the kitchen one day and he came up with it. Mixed in his favorites, jasmine and lavender, with…" she looked down, her voice faded and quiet. In all his time with her, the Doctor had rarely seen her so ashamed or apologetic. "A dash of rose." Her head snapped back up and looked back at the Doctor. "I'm so sorry, I figured you'd-I don't know why I thought…I can get you another one-"

"No!" he stopped her. "No, it's alright, really." Rose nodded and took a seat, grabbing the last remaining cup on the tray for herself.

"I'm sorry!" Amy burst. "But did I hear you say 'the other Doctor?' You mean there's two of you?"

"Long story," the Doctor answered. "But an accident happened, and there was a human version of me created in my tenth regeneration-"

"_Regeneration_?"

"Wow, I haven't told you much, have I?"

Rose jumped in. "Yeah, he does this thing, not on purpose or anything, but he turns into basically a new person, sort of. I never really got it either."

"So if that was your tenth regeneration, which one are you on now?"

"This is my eleventh, but that doesn't matter-"

"You mean you've changed _eleven_ times?" Amy asked. She was still fairly new to this whole time-lord business, but this was beyond her imagination.

"Yes, all right!" he hollered in an attempt for silence amidst all the confusion. He took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply through his nose. "Since _something_," he glared at Amy. "Happened to the TARDIS, it isn't exactly up and running, it might take a little while to fix. Quite sorry for barging in like this-"

"No!" Rose interrupted. "No- actually, Doctor, I was hoping you'd stop by." Rose looked nervous again, a rare expression the Doctor had seen. She set down her mug and rubbed her hands together. "You see, things haven't…been the same since you left."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well of course things haven't been the same-"

"No," Rose started again. "Things have been happening. What I'm saying is…" her fingers ran through her blonde hair as she worked up the courage to say what had been echoing in her mind for the past months. "We need help, Doctor. Your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is pretty long, I don't expect that most will be this long, but I just wanted to fit this all in here. Might drag a bit.**

Silence draped the room, echoing the words the Doctor heard countless times before, but never had they meant so much. Help. Rose Tyler needed his help. "What do you mean?" he finally managed to squeeze out.

Rose put down her cup and shook her blonde hair around. "No, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have- I should have waited- I-"

The sound of a door opening floated through the hallway. "Rose!" a man's voice boomed from the entrance. Footsteps stomped into the living room and the man revealed himself. "Rose-"

He obviously was not expecting company, nonetheless company with a bow tie. He froze, taking into account the strange man and beautiful red headed girl. "Oh," he murmured. "Hello."

"Hell-_o_," Amy greeted under her breath, her eyes studying the man. His hair was messily styled in a way that it hung over and in front of his face. He looked like he hadn't shaven in days, and his brown suit was rather wrinkly. His appearance rekindled her interest in raggedy men.

The Doctor's eyes stuck on this man, as if looking past what Amy was seeing. His mouth opened in that way he does when his mind is somewhere else. Suddenly, as if Amy had given him a sharp zap, he jumped up and offered his hand. "Hello, Hello, pleasure, absolute pleasure, it's very nice to meet you, very indeed," he ran off his tongue. "My name's…Adams. John Adams."

The other man, eyeing the Doctor suspiciously, took his hand and gave it a gentle shake. "Yes, well…nice to meet you, too. John Smith."

"Ah, John Smith! You see, we have the same names you and I, we share a name!" The Doctor seemed as giddy as a school girl and repeatedly drew an invisible line between John and himself. "See like we're…" He noticed the only expressions he was receiving were odd ones all around and he cleared his throat. "Yes, well, nice to meet you John."

The clearly disturbed man nodded. "Rose, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" She looked down and twiddled her hands before nodding and following him into the next room.

"That was _you_?" Amy asked incredulously. "Why on earth would you change from _that_?"

"Hey! It wasn't like I _tried_ to change, it's like dying, thank you very much. Besides, I like to think I look rather good now." He smiled and straightened his bowtie. Then his smile began to fade. The Doctor walked around the room, looking at the pictures once more. "But there's just... something's not right."

"Of course there's something not right, there's _always_ something not right," Amy muttered.

"No, no. Something's worse than not right...something's wrong."

The Doctor took a minute to pause as he thought. Right then, hushed tones started bleeding through the kitchen door. Slowly, they grew louder and clearer.

"Well it's not my fault!" Rose's voice nearly yelled. There was a slam, and footsteps trailed away. A few seconds later, Rose entered the living room once again.

"Sorry about that," she told her guests. "He just hasn't been feeling well lately. Headaches and such."

"Rose, why are we here?"

The woman looked down once more, her blonde hair falling by the sides of her face, before plopping in her seat and finally saying, "Okay, look. I was trying to get in touch with you. You know, like the last time. I was bloody lucky I could even get through. But see, I...needed you to come here, not vice versa. I... I tried to get the message to you like last time, but the best I could do was through the TARDIS... Sort of."

"Is that why he kept saying your name?" Amy interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked. "I told you I didn't say her name, I don't remember..._oh._"

"Yeah," Rose cleared her throat. "You and the TARDIS are quite close, and the way it tried to get the message to you was...through your head. Mind. Sort of. And it may or may not... have leaked into the other living body in the TARDIS." Her eyes followed Amy.

The Doctor understood. The "message" Rose kept trying to send him was trying to get into his head, like something repeatedly knocking at the back door of his brain. But the only part his subconscious mind was grabbing was "Rose." Not only that, but the signal was being received much better by Amy's brain, since it was just human, not Time Lord. Amy wasn't too sure what was going on, but she shrugged it off and pretended to get the jist of it.

"That's why it came here then," the Doctor muttered. "Amy wasn't flying it, the TARDIS was flying itself at her hand. It knew how to come here."

"Hey! I like to think I flew a time machine, thank you very much," Amy interrupted.

"But still," the Doctor continued, as if Amy had never said anything at all. "Why? What's so important that the TARDIS had to come _here_? It couldn't have ripped a hole between the two universes. Wouldn't."

Rose took another second to compose herself. Amy was already at the edge of her seat, as boring as the conversation had been. She had joined the Doctor for action, not small talk. "Just the Doc- John. There's something wrong with John."

The Doctor wasn't stupid, he'd seen the way his younger (or older? Depending on how you looked at it) half-human self stomped through the house and talked to Rose like she was rubbish. "Rose, I'm sorry, but I...can't fix...any problems in your relationship. I wish I could."

"No, no!" Rose insisted. "It's not like that, exactly. I've traveled with you Doctor, and I know to tell when something's strange...usually."

The Doctor sighed, but he knew Rose was aware of these things, too. Deep down he was just hoping he didn't leave Rose with someone unfit for her, someone she felt she couldn't live with for the rest of her life. But at the same time, deep within his two hearts, he also wished he had. "What's been going on exactly?"

"He just hasn't been himself. He's been angry, has headaches all the time, stays away from home all day. I can't even get him to shave. Of course, he still cares about his hair."

Amy eyed the Doctor. Apparently hair care was something consistent in his regenerations.

Rose continued, "But it's like he's angry just when I talk to him. The other day, when I was trying to get him to shave again, I tried to show him how messy he looked with my hand mirror. He smacked the thing out of my hand and it just went flying. It was like it was some revolting object." Her purse was sitting on the floor next to her chair, and she rummaged through it to fish out a compact mirror. She opened it and handed it to the Doctor, revealing how broken and smashed it was.

Amy peeked over his shoulder. "Whoa," she murmured. The glass wasn't smashed; it was worse than smashed. It was practically a silvery powder, kept in a small round case like some sort of casket. "That just happened when he _smacked_ it?"

"I thought it was strange, too," Rose agreed. "But that's what it was when I looked back at it. No shards, no large pieces."

The Doctor picked up a few of the crushed bits between his fingertips and rubbed them together, staring somewhere else as they fell to the floor. "Rose, how long has this been going on?"

"Well, a short while, I guess. Few weeks, maybe even a few months. I'm not going to lie, he's been upset without a TARDIS for ages now. But this whole 'homeless' look about him...yeah, I'd go with a few weeks."

The Doctor nodded again. "Can we go see him? John?"

Rose looked down at her hands before meeting the Doctor's eyes again. "Sure. Follow me."

Sure, the house looked neat and tidy in the living room and kitchen, but it seemed like the higher the stairs rose, the messier and more disorganized the house became. Clothes were scattered, some areas looked like they could do with a good cleaning. Rose approached a door opened a small crack and gave it a soft knock.

"Yes?" a voice within boomed.

"J-John, can we come in? ...Mr. Adams would like to get to know you."

A sigh hissed under the door, and John agreed. When Rose opened the door fully, it was revealed that John was sitting on the bed, sitting with nothing else. It certainly wasn't a very "Doctor" -esque thing to do, sit there with nothing to do, which even made Amy more suspicious, but at the same time she figured anything was possible with this whole half-human thing.

" 'Ello, John! Nice seeing you again!" the Doctor greeted, plopping next the raggedy man and causing the bed to bounce them up and down. "Wow, you sure do have some nice art here!"

Paintings done by famous artists such as Monet, Rembrandt, Picasso, and other well done pieced hung about the room. Over the dresser, all over the walls, near the door.

"Yeah, John really loves them. He says it's like hanging pieces of his past all around," Rose offered. John remained silent and, well, honestly looked rather bitter.

"Ah, and how long have you had them?" the Doctor asked, inspecting a piece by Willem de Kooning above the vanity.

"I'd say we stocked up a few weeks ago," Rose nodded.

The Doctor acknowledged her answer and continued to inspect the art piece. "You know, Willem de Kooning had some wise words back in his day. In fact, one of the ones I always enjoyed myself was, 'The attitude that nature is chaotic and that the artist puts order into it is a very absurd point of view, I think. All that we can hope for is to put some order..." his voice faded as he looked out of the corner of his eye to spot John, sitting on the bed as bland as ever. "Into ourselves," the Doctor finished quietly.

"May I ask why exactly you chose to have that piece above the vanity? Why, out of all things artistic, a painting?" the Doctor said.

"Rose said it," John answered gruffly. "Like having a part of me."

The Doctor nodded again. He'd been doing a lot of that that day. "I suppose, but why this print of Woman III over the vanity when it's much more useful...to have a mirror?"

For once, John lifted his eyes from the floor and watched the Doctor. Amy could have sworn those eyes weren't as light and grey when she first saw them. " 'Suppose. Guess I just like it different."

Rose's eyes darted from John to the Doctor. The love of her life was there, right before her eyes...both of them. And she could tell the Doctor was on to something. That familiar flicker led the adrenaline in her bloodstream to start pumping once again, and she couldn't help but reminisce in her own mind, like playing black and white movies on a film screen in the back of her head.

"Ay, speaking of different!" the Doctor cried. He rushed out of the room, leaving the people in the room awkwardly looking around at each other. He rushed back riding a swivel chair on his knees. "You know, I love swivel chairs-"

Coming in, he bumped into the door and the chair came to a halt, causing him to sprawl across the floor in between the three other people. Rose and Amy kneeled to help him up, and John attempted to seem like he cared by standing up. Once the Doctor noticed John was up on his feet, he leapt up and faced him, making sure John was between him and the chair. "You know, swivel chairs are one of men's greatest and most unique inventions. Have you ever tried it?"

"Have I ever tried sitting in a swivel chair?" John asked, obviously bewildered. "I'd say so. I own one."

"Ha!" the Doctor laughed. "Right, you own one...you own one, of course. Well try it again, won't you?"

John obviously wasn't keen on it, but with a heavy shove, the Doctor pushed him and John collapsed into it, and he squirmed like a fish out of water. Amy and Rose's eyes widened even more as the Doctor pinned John's hands to the back of the seat. "Doctor, what do you think you're doing?" Rose cried.

The Doctor didn't answer as he pushed the chair into the bathroom, Rose and Amy following him. They'd actually wondered if he became insane.

But when they'd seen what sat in the chair of John's reflections, they were once again poked with the truth that the Doctor knew what he was doing.

Instead of the unshaven man in a wrinkled suit, another creature sat in the chair with its arms pinned around the back. The odd being had spotted dark gray skin and white spiked hair. It's fierce light gray eyes were staring back. Amy and Rose's eyes widened for probably the 10th time that day. Before they could barely get a good look at the creature, a long slimy black tongue whipped out of its fanged mouth lined with sharp teeth and struck the mirror, smashing it into a fine powder.


End file.
